Looking Back
by Darkredeyes
Summary: Alex and Paige walk down memory lane going through year books......A ONE SHOT PALEX STORY


I do not own anything from Degrassi...I just love the pair named Palex...

**Paige's Room**

"Ah look at you you're so cute" I said as I looked through her middle school year book.

**Alex POV**

_It has been two years since our graduation day. I found out a lot of things one of them involved Paige sleeping with Spinner. At first I couldn't forgive her even though I loved her I felt betrayed, but in the end I realized I couldn't live without her so I told her that I would like to give us a try again. Later that year she went to Banting and I wasn't that far behind….even though I didn't go to Banting I still attended its rival university that was right across town. But instead of staying at the college station Paige and I decided to get a nice small apartment for ourselves. When the semester was over we would go back home and hangout at the Dot with our old friends. We did the same routine the following year the only difference was that on the night before we would return back to Toronto I had asked Paige to marry me and she said yes. I was so happy when she accepted to marry me ……. I grabbed her and kissed every inch of her body and soul, I made love to her like never before….I felt complete from that day on. When we return back to her house her parents welcomed us with open arms and congratulated us for our engagement. So here we were in her room where we first kissed….where we first said our "I love yous" to each other…..and where we first made love…. I was surprised that her room was exactly the same way it was before. _

**End of Alex POV**

"Oh god I look awful in that picture" said Paige as she looked at herself in the year book.

"Nah babe you look cute".

"Awe my baby is a charmer" she said as she leaned in to kiss her on the lips.. Slowly she placed her hands on the year book without Alex noticing and took the book away.

"Hey what was that for--"

"I don't want you looking at my ugly pictures"

"Baby you look beautiful in all your pictures I bet you were a hottie in elementary too." said Alex as she wrapped her arms around Paige waist trying to get the book back.

"Ha that's funny" she said as she stood up from the bed to put the year book away.

"Awe come on baby…..can I see your elementary year book…..please I've been good" said Alex as she gave Paige the puppy pouting look that she couldn't resist.

"Alright you win you know I can never resist you when you give me that look" she said as grabbed the elementary year book from the stack of years books she had in her room.

"Yay" said Alex as she extended to grab the year book from Paige, but before she could get it Paige pulled it away from her reach.

"You know what I realized just right now" she said holding the book away from Alex reach.

"What" said Alex who seemed annoyed with the fact that she never got the book.

"I never seen a picture of you when you were a kid"

"Ah well that's easy my mom said it was a waste of money….and I was to poor to afford a year book when I was in elementary school."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Don't be you did nothing wrong I was just poor then….now give me the year book so I can see my baby" she said as she reached and grabbed it from Paige. A smile then appeared on her face when she saw the name of the school.

"What's with the smile hun" asked Paige with a confused look on her face.

"I can't believe we went to the same elementary school" she said as she traced the letters of the year book.

"We did" asked Paige as sat next to Alex on the bed.

"I guess you do get to see me when I was young" she said as she kept tracing the year book cover.

"Yay I get to see my baby when she was a little rascal" said Paige as she was eager to see the young Alex.

"Ok….ok hold your horses baby...before I show you my picture do you have any elementary stories you will like to share with me first" she said as she kept the year book closed and out of Paige reach.

"Awe come on baby please I want to see you now" said Paige as she tried to grab the book from her.

"Na-uh not until you tell me a story that you remember from elementary"

"Okay…fine" said Paige knowing full well that Alex wouldn't allow her to see the year book.

"…I'm all ears" she said

"Well ok let me see what I can remember…….. Oh yes………

**Paige's Story**

_It was the first day of second grade and I was already the teachers pet. A lot of kids hated me for that. One of the kids that hated me the most was a boy name Todd now he was a complete jerk…he would push me on the floor…..and he even put gum on my hair…..he would keep doing this until a girl came to my rescue. She was the same age as me but I think she was a little shorter…… she always wore her green power ranger t-shirts and always had her hair in a pony tail and every single day she would have dirt all over her clothes because she would always be playing some guys sport like football. But the reason I remember her most was because she would always get into fights with either a girl or a guy…….. Anyways on that day Todd was about to punch me on the face because I threw water at him for putting gum on my hair. As I see his arm in the air I close my eyes waiting for his fist to hit my face……the only problem was that the hit never came next thing I know I open my eyes and I see her on top of Todd as she punches him on the face. I then hear Todd crying as she keeps hitting him telling him that if she sees him do that again that she would beat him up even more. Next thing I know is that she is standing right there in front of me…..I don't say anything because I'm scared that she might hit me but instead she just turns around and leaves… me standing there in one piece……...that was the last time I ever saw her……._

**End of Paige's Story**

"The sad part was that I never got to tell her thank you" said Paige as she looked at the year book that Alex was holding.

"I think she knows already" said Alex as she opened the book.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because….." Alex said as she kept flipping through the pages.

"Because why" she said as she saw Alex stop on the page that had her picture on it.

"……I am her…….."Alex said as she pointed towards her young self on the year book.


End file.
